


Old Friends

by QueenOfTheWesternSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beta Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheWesternSky/pseuds/QueenOfTheWesternSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always looked at you with that same GAZE. Like you had known him your ENTIRE LIFE. And you were starting to believe that maybe you had. He looked at you like you were OLD FRIENDS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Your name is ROXANNE LALONDE, back when you were younger, you insisted that people call you ROXY, or sometimes RO-LAL, but now that you’re a grown woman with a daughter named ROSE you feel that ROXANNE is more dignified. Especially since you are quite an important ASTRONOMER these days. Still, you often indulge in a MARTINI a habit that you started when you were FIFTEEN and you never bothered to stop.

You noticed something odd at a seminar you were giving. Well, really, you noticed it a while ago. You know the types of people who generally attend. STUDENTS, VERY BORING ADULTS as well as a few SKEPTICS who think your work is RIDICULOUS because you happen to INDULGE a lot more than you should.

He didn’t fit any of those profiles. He isn’t a STUDENT, he doesn’t look very BORING or ADULT-LIKE and while he does snort at a lot of what you say, he remains rather CAPTIVATED by you when you speak. And he wears the most ridiculous shades you’ve ever seen. They are pointy and ridiculous and you wonder why anyone would wear them. But oddly enough, you rather ENJOY looking at them.

He started attending your seminars about FIFTEEN MONTHS previously. He just came in one day, sat down and looked at you like you were OLD FRIENDS. 

And maybe you sort of felt like you might be.

But no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t remember ever meeting that man. But still, he came into every last one of your seminars, regardless of where they were, regardless of whether he had heard the same words dozens of times previously. And he always looked at you with that same GAZE. Like you had known him your ENTIRE LIFE. And you were starting to believe that maybe you had.

You’d often thought about APPROACHING HIM and asking him if you two had met before. But the second your seminars were done he would DISAPPEAR. Literally. He didn’t get up and leave, he was just GONE. 

At first you thought he was a HALLUCINATION. But you had asked several others in attendance about the MAN and they replied that they had seen him. After over a year of trying to CATCH HIM before he DISAPPEARED MYSTERIOUSLY, you were getting annoyed.

But then one day, he was there. He didn’t DISAPPEAR MYSTERIOUSLY the moment you had finished talking. He stayed sitting there for QUITE A WHILE, as if he was waiting for you to approach him. You shoved several eager students out of the way to get to him. He stood up when you stopped in front of him. He was TALL. Very TALL. He towered over you, and you were NOT a short woman.

You don’t say anything to him. But he SMILES at you. And you feel something FAMILIAR deep inside.

“I’m proud of you, Ro-Lal.” He says in a deep husky voice, a Texan accent if ever you heard it. But it wraps around you like a security blanket, you’d never felt more SAFE than you did then. 

Then he turns and WALKS AWAY without another word. He doesn’t DISAPPEAR. MYSTERIOUSLY or OTHERWISE. 

You don’t see the man again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly headcanon I discussed with a friend, of what would happen if people retained memories from pre/post scratch incidents and so forth. It's a favourite of mine, one I really enjoy writing about.


End file.
